Foolying with One's Heart
by xxTwilightxInsanityxx
Summary: A lot of things can change over a year, espeacialy when a mysterious factory came along. Who is this freaky pink bubble gum haired girl and what dose she want from Riku? KHxFLCLxSKS crossover


Note: I do not accept flames. If you notice a mistake or something _por favor, _let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furi Kuri (FLCL), Kingdom Hearts. Only a 43 percent of this plot.

* * *

I: Furi Kuri

* * *

"W-We're back."

"You're home."

-

"Nothing's channged, huh?"

"Nope. Nothing will"

"What a small world."

"But a part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

"Hey Riku…What do you think it was---the door to the light?"

"This."

"This?"

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

-

* * *

It wasn't the first time local fishermen hears the thudering cries of them _dirty __creatures_ hovering above, destorying the calmity on this fine sunny day at sea. These flying feathered beasts kept eyeing on one of Destiny Island's precious treasure that everyone worked so hard to get. 

"Guard the fish, boys." Said the captain to his crew, with a slight accent. "I'll take care of this."

Thus, the bloody battle between man over bird began as they swoop down like war planes. Just in a matter of seconds, the fishing boat Star's Faith is surrounded by hundreds of those _dirty cr__eatures_. Meanwhile a young spiky haired fisherman was enjoying the view from the docks.

" Heh. They could make a movie out of this, don't you think Riku? Riku?" He looked over his right, surprised to see his older companion sleeping with a book over his head. That was then our brown haired friend grined ear to ear as he thought an idea. 'This is gonna be sweet.' He thought as he grabs a bucketful of chum nearby and spills it all over his victim head to toe.

"Who?! What?! Why the heck I smell like shark bait?!" His hand ran down on his now stained silver hair and holds out a fish skelonton, then notices his white and lue school uniform is stained. "Sora…"

"What are you doing?" Sora asked to avoid a butt whooping from his more muscular toned friend.

"Studying."

"Then why don't you do at home?"

"Why do you always hang around here on the island?"

"Because you know…huh? Now what was it?"

"You're in a good mood." Then Riku's whole attention was fixed on the aquamarine ocean, where the poor fishermen sadly lost their battle to the seagulls. _'Somethings do change. A huge factory that can be seen from the othe side of the main land, the Medical Mechaica plant. All the adults got excited when it came here__ five__ months ago, like Sup__erman was going to save them all__. Big whoop.' –steam- 'The white steam billows out everyday at the same time__it __reminds me darkness__ is on the lurk__,planning to take over me__ again__. But that's nothing compared__ what my friennds and I had faced__.'_ Then his thought was interrupted by a 'Oh!'

"I got something!" The young brunet yelled happily as he reeled in his catch of the day. "I bet it's huge!" Riku rolled his eyes since Sora always get something no larger than 4 inches or a large chunk of seaweed. But to his surprise it was a lot more than huge.

"You could pay me off the uniform with that." He gaped in disbelief.

"I could buy a lot of tuna."

It was red snapper fish about 3 feet long and probaly weighing in around 35-40 pounds, it was rare to see a fish that large. Sora took out a knife and cuts a straight line across the fish's belly, alongside killing it. Riku sqiurm at the sight of fisherman attempt to take the fish guts .

"How do live with this?" said Riku with a full atempt not to hurl.

"Who cares, I caught a fish!" At that moment Sora looked he could backflips all over the islands, or the whole world. But unexpectedly a small seagull swoops down and grabs the prize, who knew such a tiny dirty creature had the strength to carry it.

**…**

"So…" Riku said after a long moment of silence. "How about I buy you something to eat?"

Sora was still awestrucked before he could maneged to get out an 'Okay'. They packed up all their things(mostly Sora's) into their row boats and head out to the main land. As they row along, Riku took notice on his fatigue friend's condition, his bony arms is wraped in white bandages. An 'accident' perhaps?

"Hey." He stopped rowing as a pelican flown over head. "Do you remember…what happened last year?" The younger boy stopped as well and lowered his head, making half of his face shadowed.'

"Our friend" he continued. "at _that_ place."

Then, they noticed the waves becoming larger until a tsunami surfaced behind them.

"All right!" The voice belonged to a female surfing with a yellow vespa on the gaint wave, although her face is masked by a helmet and goggles. The guys basicly thought 'WTF?!' when they see her spinning a double guitar, as she was going to throw it at someone.

"Lunchtime!" Suddenly she loses balance of the vespa falls in the water.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Riku and Sora rowed for their lives if a gaint heartless himself was after them, but luck wasn't on their side today.The yellow vespa hit Riku on the head and, soon they joined the stranger's same faith.

_**Wipeout. **_

Moments after the wave litteraly crashed to the shores of main land, Sora is the first one to get up and despreatly searches for a guy with silver hair. Then another tidal wave washed up a boat and a uncouncious seaweed covered Riku.

"Riku!"

"Stop!" He turns where the voice came from and sees the surfer/vespa woman. "Native boy must stop. Taru-kun has water in his lungs, so you can't move him yet understand?" she said as she makes her way to the unmoving body.

Sora gave out a small groan. "But he isn't Taru-kun." However she wasn't listening a word he had said, as she continued to examen him. She noticed the victim's face is pale with a purplish color in his upper part of the head and drool coming out of the mouth.

"He's dead! This young man is completely dead just as Taro would be!"

"But he's not Taro like I said." The stranger and Sora talk at the same time. 'His name is Riku. But I sometimes call him Ri-san or Boss.'

'Oh, I killed him, I finally find the son of bitch and I killed. I didn't mean to, it was an accident kind of. Ah let's face it, I definietly totally killed just like that, bang! No, more like a bong, kablam or kung ka-splat!' –moves around like a motor boat or an insane patient in an aslyum- 'Yeah, there's nothing we can do more for except to bury him. Oh wait, he's breathing!'

She swiftly grabbed her guitar and hit him on the forehead with a bang.

"Hmm. It's not coming out, guess I'd better him again."

Rather than let him get killed by a lunatic, Sora quickly seized Riku by the ankles and dragged him to a dark alley away from the scene. The crazy lady tried to follow, but the vespa dosen't seem to work fine on sandy landscapes.

The tired brunet finally found a place to rest right beside the soda vending machine."Well, at least we got away from that nutty bitch." He said to the lifeless body who is now visiting memory lane.

_'Vespa? A wasp woman?' asked __Riku to a orange haired teen_

_'That'__s right mon, they say a girl in room 4 got her spicy curry stolen yesterday…'_

_'She has a guitar.' Piped up a sandy blond haired boy. 'And a really awesome scooter.'_

_'Plus she stings anyones who consider themselves heartless.' _

_'Hey you!' They turened around to see a girl with brown hair and emarald colored eyes scowling at them. "Stop s__witching the sitting chart__.'_

_'All right.'__ The blond__ said glumly.__ The silver haired teen saw a person behind the brunnette, but the body was shadowed._

Back to the present, the two best friends were still in hiding from weird girl.

"I'm thristy."Sora said as he was taking out some small change of munny and place it in the coin slot. He pressed on a random button, unaware that that he had chosen a alcohlic drink. (Who puts beer in a soda vending machine?!)

"Heh, heh…For a maniac serial killer, she's kinda hot. (-takes a sip-) She's probaly at least 20 years old."

Somewhere in the same alley, a pair of lamp like eyes showned from a dark corner. As it steped out to the light, it turns out to be a skeletal grey kitten, who mostly likely seems had wondered off.

_**Crack.**_

An eye popped out from the tiny hole of the wooden fence, the eye turned to eyes, then to a helmet, goggles wearing face.

"Good evening." The stranger crackled.

"Do you ever give up?" said a slightly amused Sora.

"Nope." She punched her way through the fence with a mighty force that sent the wood chips a few feet away. Like an angry bull, she charged at Riku with her double neck guitar at hand. **"Get outta my way, brat!"**

Sora stood in front of Riku with his arms spread, with hopes to stop this nutcase.

"Please." He pleaded. "Calm down!"

"The hell with everything!" The stranger screamed as she holds her instrument over her head.

"He may not be the smartest, however Riku is a great guy. I don't know what your problem, but take some pity."

There was a very awkward pause.

"So, are you two in a relationship or something?" The girl had maneged to hit a nerve.

"No.** Freaking**. Way." He said coldly,though he looked like he was going to chop her head off at any moment.

"Hm?" They took notice that Riku stopped breathing. So the drama began all over again.

"Not again! And I didn't even touched him! We have to bury and pee all over him!" Sora gasped that in fact a _horn_ is growing from Riku's forehead.

End of part 1.


End file.
